Call of the Dead
Call of the Dead is the 9th official zombie map made by Treyarch and was released on May 3rd, 2011 as part of the Escalation Map Pack. Call of the Dead is the largest zombie map yet, with multiple, highly explorable areas. However, there are practically very little barriers within the map, so the zombies will spawn almost everywhere, ala' Ascension. It is also regarded as one of the poorer maps simply because of its' size; players can get lost and/or surrounded, and part of the map is ice-cold water, which, while effective on George, also slows down the player. Also it's the first map featuring fog (besides Tranzit). Overview Players spawn at a freezing ice pool with up to three other teammates on Multiplayer. The map also introduces a major 'boss'; George Romero; who spawns via lightning near the player. There are two chalk weapon outlines within the area, the Olympia and the M14. Players can open either one of two different boats. One leads to the lighthouse, and the other leads to the ship. The Power switch is located at the top of the ship, which has the Flinger on its side, whilst the other is the location of the new perk and the Flinger. The new perk, Deadshot Daiquiri, is located at the very top of the lighthouse, but only at the cheap price of 1500 points. It causes the aim-assist when entering ADS to auto-focus on the head as opposed to center-of-mass, as well as having the effects of Steady Aim and its pro version. Also, when using a sniper rifle, there is no sway. The Matryoshka Doll returns, alongside a new Wonder Weapon, the V-R11. This beauty makes its exclusive debut in Call of the Dead; what's unique about it is that unlike the other weapons, it has the ability to transform Zombies back into humans, then using them as semi-Monkey Bombs as they run away in fear only to get killed afterward by other zombies within the area. When pack-a-punched, not only are the effects more lethal (at least if you shoot a zombie 3 times), but the player can shoot another with it, making all zombies ignore that player. Another new weapon is the Scavenger. It was created by one of group 935's members, Harvey Yena. Its' effects are similar to the crossbow, but shares its bolt-action trait and reload with the Intervention. The map also has the most radio transcripts; five that feature Richtofen discussing various experiments and the creation of the main characters, and four radios that, if used in the correct order and if the controls next to the power switch are set correctly as well, will cause a submarine to rise out of the water between speed cola and the boat across from it, allowing the player to cross it easily. Enemies George Romero: Apart from the Zombies, the only other enemy is none other than the Godfather of Zombies; in the pixel, no less. Romero is the first boss to not have a specific round dedicated to him, as he appears alongside the player. He's slow, but the player is advised not to get too close or shoot him; doing so pisses him off, turns him into a fast, indestructible zombie and makes him chase the player around the map until he hits the player with a stagelight; there are three options to dispatching him. You could kill him through using highly powerful weapons such as the Scavenger, the Ray Gun, or any highly powerful pack-a-punched weapons; but only if the player kills almost every zombie in the area or at least leaves a few Crawlers around because it will literally empty their ammo reserves. The second option is luring him into a pool of water, as this will revert him back to his 'Calm State'. Or the third is using the V-R11 to revert him back to normal-no this does not kill him. Killing George A. Romero in his calm state with something other than the V-R11 will give the player a Random Perk Bottle and a Death Machine. However, if the Stand-in/Ensemble Cast achievements have already been completed, he will instead drop the Lightning Bolt perk rather than a Death Machine. Word of caution; watch his spotlight, as this indicates how much health he has left: blue means full health, flickering orange means he's half-dead and orange meaning he is about to die. Easter Egg Original Characters Trapped One of the more complicated easter eggs in the Zombies series; Nikolai, Dempsey, Takeo and Richtofen are trapped in a small dark room, after an overdose of Element 115 accidentally made the Kassimir Mechanism malfunction; causing the four of them to teleport into the future....and into a locked room. The easter egg takes about nine or so steps, and is very complicated considering the largeness of the map. After the characters are rescued, Richtofen gives the four actors a fully functional Wunderwaffe DG-2. However, it is a Power-up, cannot be Pack-a-Punched, and disappears when the player runs out of ammo. Additionally, the player cannot switch weapons, buy another one or revive teammates while equipping it. However, Max Ammo does replenish its' ammo, but not by much.. Gallery Call-of-the-dead.jpeg Trivia: *Call of the Dead is the third largest canon zombie map, after Moon and Green Run. *This is the fifth zombies map not featuring the original characters as playable characters, the others being Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Five and Dead Ops Arcade (Nacht and Verrukt do feature the original characters as playable ones in Black Ops though.) *This is the second Nazi Zombies map to feature real people, the first being "Five." *This map features the return of Double Tap Root Beer after a two map absence (Dead Ops Arcade and Ascension.) *This map features the final appearance of the Sickle. Category:Call of the Dead Category:Canon Category:Canon Maps